


Sparkling Skies and Candy Cotton

by LivingSculptureofPemberley



Category: Born to Die - Lana Del Rey (Album), lana del rey honeymoon (album)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Inspired by Music, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSculptureofPemberley/pseuds/LivingSculptureofPemberley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Girl gets what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling Skies and Candy Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> I play headgames while listening to Lana <3 
> 
> P.s. I suggest to listen to Lana when reading ...

With the short red dress and the matching lipstick she felt like she was a Hollywood star. All the boys looked at her as she walked down the street to get to the parking lot where they usually meet. The group was nearly complete. She was the only one they waited for. As she arrived the boys whistled after her and one grabbed her butt. She just laughed and threw her long curls back. Every one got into the cars. She was the only girl in the car, sitting on the back between two guys. The music was blasting from the speakers and she sang along. The night just had begun and she had high hopes. As they arrived at the club the boys lifted her out the car. She ignorerd the fact that they just tried to touch her. As they walked in the club she was on the front, making sure that the rest would follow as her gang. All eyes on her. She took place on a low table,her friends surrounding her sitting on the couch. She got a drink. Didn't even had to ask for one. That was what she longer for. The tall boy with the tight shirt asked her to dance. She just smiled and shook her head, her hair swung around her. She was sure that she killed it with that move. The girls looked at her trying to understand why she rejected the captain of the baseball team. After some drinks she walked to the rest room to touch up her lipstick. As she walked down the corridor a man appeared at the end. He was the big brother from one of her friends. He probably was 5 years older. She wanted to walk pass him but with his arm stretched over the corridor she couldn't walk by. "Hey" he said. Smirking provocative. "Hey " she turned towards him. Now she was between him and the wall. He got closer. Touched her face with the back of her hand. Her back was at the wall, she breathed harder. "So..." he said. His face short before hers. "So what " her voice sounded calm but her heart was pounding fast. "Do you wanna try something?" He whispered in her ear. The one hand still on the wall beside her the other on her waist. "Tell me more." She murmured back. That was her chance to get this night more exciting. He just nodded to the back door, as he started to walk out she followed. His car was parked lonely behind the club, there was nobody else back there. The dim light from the letters was all they had. She liked the atmosphere. It was electric. He lifted her onto the front of his car and put something out his pocket. "Open the beautiful mouth of yours" she did as she was told. A bitter taste developed on her tongue but she played it cool. His eyes tried to find out if she could stand it,she just stroke her hair back and moved her tongue over her lips. He enjoyed to watch and Came closer. "Do you have a cigarette? " she bluffed. "Left back pocket " so she moved her hand into his pocket to get it out. That made him come even closer. now he stood between her legs. As she got one cigarette out and between her lips she asked for fire with the same seductive voice. He pulled out his zippo and lightened the cigarette. she exhaled into his slightly open mouth which was just centimeters away. He was obviously surprised by that and she did it again. But this time he closed the gap with his lips. They kissed hard. He put his hand onto her waist pulling her closer, the other one moved over her leg. She leaned back so he kissed her neck and grabbed her hair. The feelings suddenly became more intense. She Wanted him right now, she was filled with a deep desire for his touches, kisses and crossed her legs around his body. He got want he wanted but she too. Her mind was glowing. As he started to grab her harder, kiss her rougher she felt surrounded by diamonds. Above her sparkling stars and underneath her candy cotton. He pushed her skirt up, moved his hand under her string. She moaned under his touches and laid back onto the car feeling like an angle. Her arms laid beside her like wings. "Darling" the man said. She just sighted. So he pushed her back until her back was against the front window and he kneeled over her. They kissed again, her tongue played with his as her hands ran through his hair. He opened his pants and pushed inside her. She bite his lower lip out of excitement. He moaned into her hair. Her body was giving in under his moving and pleasure floated through her vains. After they moved apart she felt complete. Sliding off the car she put her dress back in place and ran her fingers through her hair to get it back in form. As she started to walk back in he asked her about her number. With her Lipstick she wrote it all over the front window then she walked pass him and back into the club.


End file.
